clonewarsdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinciri Bralor
Cinciri Bralor Cinciri Bralor is a Cathar female Mandalorian mercenary believed to be born sometime in 30 BBY. Her homeworld is Tatooine and she belongs to Clan Bralor. Sometime in her early twenties Cinciri was confirmed to be operating with Haruh the Hutt Lord and later with Yadon Ruellan. Sometime at the end of her service with the Republic Navy she departed presumably for Mandalore. History Cinciri (often going by just "Ciri") lived on Tatooine up until age 20, raised by human family of Mandalorians in a small and secluded enclave. She was trained to be a bounty hunter from a very young age like most conservative Mandalorians, and received her beskar’gam (armour) and bes’kad (sabre) when she became of age at thirteen. After that, Ciri was continuing her training by hunting in the deserts of Tatooine and taking light and easy bounties picked by her family. When she reached age sixteen, she was allowed to go her own way with bounties and started working for the Hutt Cartel because they were offering the best bounties. During this time Ciri started to take interest in Mandalorian politics, propaganda produced by Mandalorian ultranationalist terrorgroup "Death Watch" spurred her interest to greater intensity. Her entire clan and family were not very interested in the politics on Mandalore, and Cinciri had a strong disagreement with her clan about their apathy, after which she took her belongings and left for the nearest spaceport to find a ship to Mandalore. Shortly after she left she found herself on the Hutt controlled moon of Nar Shaddaa and began work for Haruh the Hutt Lord. From what can be gleamed for certain it is known she was involved in an incident at the local space port and is believed to be responsible for the assassination of Durga the Hutt Lord. During her time as an assassin for Haruh she came into contact with a Republic Navy officer and was recruited into the Navy to act as a special tasks operator during the Republic's campaign in Hutt Space to capture the warlord Varkas. After the campaign came to a close Cinciri collected her payment and left the Republic base at Laanik for Mandalore. Family Cinciri was found when she was a newborn kitten in an unidentified place on Tatooine. Nothing is known about her parents or the circumstances on her birth. A Mandalorian woman by the name of Mirta Bralor took the Cathar infant to her home and in a few days officially adopted her, giving the girl her name due to white fur. When Ciri was about six years old, her step-father Hayar Bralor died in a strange accident in the middle of Tatooine desert, presumably set by Sand People. Cinciri also had three other siblings - Goran, Parja and Buirkan. The latter two moved out shortly after Hayar's death, leaving Mirta and Goran with the Cathar. When she reached sixteen and had an opportunity to leave, she decided to stay. A few years later it became obvious that Cinciri and her step-brother Goran developed very close relationship, which was looked down on by the rest of the enclave. Even after they decided to break up, Ciri and Goran remained close friends and cared about each other. Many believe that Cinciri's decision to leave Tatooine was partially forced by this situation as well, since she and Goran still had feelings for each other. Mirta Bralor was strongly against Ciri's decision to go to Mandalore, and Goran and her other siblings just thought about it as a young Mandalorian's whim. It is possible that Mirta was the one who contacted Rev Bralor on Mandalore to try to convince Ciri to go home as her last and desperate attempt. Weapons and Equipment Cinciri used a number of weapons and possessed many gadgets and pieces of wargear . Ubiquitous among her people she wore a full suit of Mandalorian Armour including the infamous T-shaped visor helmet. She carried a wist mounted flamethrower and often used a jet pack. Among her small arms she used a E-5s sniper rifle. Cinciri was also quite adept as using traps and explosives, a fact that earned her the attention of the Republic and led to her eventual employment. Personality and Traits Cinciri Bralor can be described as passionate by everyone that ever worked with her and tended to be well liked by underlings and superiors alike. Showing extreme dedication for anyone placed in her responsibility there is a recorded and famous instance where she took a grenade blast to protect the members of Alpha Death Squad during a mission on one of the moons of Carnovia. While Ciri is extremely loyal to her comrades, she feels a stronger call to arms for the conservative Mandalorian way of life and is vehemently determined to fight to bring back what she feels it means to be a Mandalorian. Even still, she bears reminders of her time in the Republic fleet and of her time with her squadmates with her wherever she goes. When asked, the official Republic record states that Cinciri was awarded a medal of valor for her short stint, and that she was loved by all her peers within the Republic, despite initial caution shown to her being on board. Category:Characters